Nril (3.5e Deity)
=Nril= :\"n&r-'il\ Summary::A fierce, winged crusading god who seeks control, law and the retribution over misdeeds. As The First and Last War against Exaka grew fierce, Rejiksson channeled His power and might and created several new archangels (the sabayoh) to fight in the war. However, this effort put a lot of strain on the God, and before the final rights could be performed on the final archangel, giving him knowledge and purpose, it was stolen away from Him by Exaka's Devil lords. Rejiksson created this final mighty sabayoh that possessed power even the Sosha Genia did not. The mighty sabayoh Nril was meant to balance the allocation of divine power in the cosmos, acting as a divine arbitrator. Exaka corrupted his purpose and used him as an instrument of horror, forcing Nril to unknowlingly fight his brothers and sisters. Rejiksson, enraged by the audacity of Exaka, ordered his sabayoh archangels to destroy Nril, lest he destroy them all. Thil, the first of the sabayoh, waged a brutal struggle against his younger brother. Thil proved no equal for Nril's monstrous power, which was cruelly revealed to be the power to consume other Gods, an ability shared only with Rejik. Thil was eaten alive, and a great wave of power roared into Nril. Thil's Divine Spark released Nril from Exaka's wicked corruption and manipulation. Nril, horrified and saddened by what he had done, bellowed so loudly and fiercely that the land beneath him erupted in volcanic geysers of fire and primordial divine energy long sealed within the plane, severing the frontline of the battle. Seeking revenge, Nril, with his remaining brothers and sister in tow, attacked the Fortress of Exaka in Mesaba. With His sister and brothers (Ohmriel, Astor, Ordmal and Nixil) and all but destroyed the devilish God, who escaped. Rejiksson feared he had made a great mistake, and issued that his sabayoh archangels would be sent to trial to be judged. Among them, Nril, as well as Ohmriel and Ordmal were locked away for millennia as the Gods feared their powers; locked away until a time when their power could be trusted. Ages later, it would be the petitioning of Rejik that granted the sabayoh their freedom. Nril is both ally and lover to Cen. Despite being neutrally aligned on the good-evil axis, he does not accept evil followers specifically because of his deeds committed while under the control of Exaka. Incarnation Nril appears as a weary-eyed youthful over-sized male humanoid, dressed in simple clothes, with a pair of great gray wings. His skin is often grayish in tone, though, when enraged, his hands and feet turn red, as if made from godstone magistroma. At his side he carries a powerful bastard sword crafted by Veti. He stands slumped as if a great burden is carried on his shoulders, but walks with a weightless, fluid motion, as if moving through water. In combat, he moves with quick, solid motion, dashing and leaping, crushing the ground beneath his feet and slicing his foes with his sword. * God Eater: Nril has the power to continually absorb divine energy around him, making him more powerful as he does. Divine spellcasters, outsiders and lesser Gods are nearly helpless against him. For this reason, he takes special care to never abuse this power, lest he attract undue attention from cunning enemies who would rather see him destroyed. * Godly Mettle: Nril is affected by energy differently than most beings. He is immune to the effects of electricity. Cold heals him, and fire instead increases his strength and dexterity. Dogma Obeying the law is the only way to ensure that everyone is entitled to their fair share. Those who do not obey, are not entitled to anything but punishment to set the system right. Clergy and Temples In lands that have fewer worshipers of Rejiksson, temples of Nril often serve as courts of law. However, in most lands, Nril is little known and holds little sway over the lives of mortals. Most followers of Nril are those who wish to change from their unguided ways and follow a path order, without straying from a path that offers destruction, death and war. Followers of Nril tend to be harsh, offering mercy to those only after their weakness has been shown to them. Followers of Nril often find places as generals of armies that surge across the land in holy crusade. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Deity